Not Your Boyfriend
by Sonnenprinzessin
Summary: A short, lemon-y SetoxAnzu oneshot that my Muse threw at me yesterday. Not sure if it's an actual idea I want to take anywhere, so here it is, as it is. Enjoy!


**Not Your Boyfriend**

One of them was in a relationship. The other would probably never be in one because he preferred to live his life without obligations. Absolutely promiscuous, doing what he wanted to whoever and with whomever he wanted to do it. He liked to take the ones he wanted to have. But most of all, he liked to take the ones he wanted but _could not_ have; if only to prove that those who had them were not a good enough match for him because he could make their lover crave him more than them. Because he was that good, and because there was nobody he could not get.

Yes, one of them was in a relationship. With a person whom he knew no less and in the bedroom, that person was probably as gentle and loving as any boyfriend should be, catering to their partner's wishes with affection and devotion, putting his lover's pleasure first. But cute, sentimental lovemaking like that wasn't what she was coming here for and it wasn't anything he would ever be willing to give to anybody either. Seto Kaiba could see a different need in those deceptively innocent, blue eyes when he slammed into that perfect little body hard and fast, making the young girl beneath him cry out in heated pleasure every single time he plunged into her. When he held those thin wrists pinned above that clever head that was being tossed in sweet torment atop the cushions, when he kissed that lovely little creature roughly and demandingly, uncaring of her shortage of air, he could feel it all.

He was in control, always, and he catered to nobody's wants but his own. Sex always went the way Seto wanted it; he would set the pace, he would set the rules, he would set the beginning and the end and everything that came in between. You could never give him directions and you would never have the lead. His dominance did know no limits and it served his own wishes and cravings only. His partner's bliss was irrelevant, if he had you in his grasp he wouldn't let you go until he was finished. He would make you come into him on your own free will, but once he had a hold on you, your free will counted nothing at all.

He never spoke during the act and he hated perversity of any kind, which probably was the thing that made his playmates feel safe with him despite the fact that they were utterly helpless when lying beneath him, bending and bowing to every whim of his commanding body. You wouldn't hear him call you kinky names but he would never whisper gentle words into your ear, either. There was no dirty talk, no dirty tricks, no dirty moves - just the raw power of motion and the kind of pleasure that made you lose your mind.

And Anzu loved it.

She loved how he could screw the living breath out of her, like a dose of ecstasy, heroin, crack; a psychedelic that gave you the kind of kick you grew acutely addicted to. Even if she knew it was wrong... even if she knew it was harmful... She could not help craving it. And when she took it, inhaled it, absorbed it... she forgot every goddamn thing on earth. Even the fact that she had a sweet, loving boyfriend devotedly waiting for her at his apartment because the two of them had a date in barely half an hour time...

As far as Seto was concerned, he didn't give a damn about who Anzu was with or the feelings the girl had for somebody else or even for Seto himself whenever they collided into each other like this. He just loved seeing the look of euphoria on that beautiful face as he'd thrust into that delicate figure with verve and force, the clench of muscles around his fair length, the erratic cadence of the breaths and moans and cries and whimpers he would pull out of her fragile throat. Loved the way her heavy-lidded eyes looked at him like he was the only thing on earth that she could ever want. He enjoyed having that little life entirely at his mercy in these erotic moments, and he enjoyed it that she enjoyed this, too.

Screaming 'harder', 'faster', 'slower', 'stop' was futile. Seto did listen neither to orders nor pleas and it was senseless to ask for a cuddling session after if what he wanted was get up and go. Just as senseless was it to request a repetition, unless he himself would want it. Your wish was never his command, he spun no ties to you and he would never accept any obligations. Getting laid by him didn't mean he wanted anything else from you aside of what he'd already gotten, much less that he'd buy you flowers or presents and would wanna be your Valentine. He wouldn't care to be your savior, he wouldn't care to soothe your pain and wipe your tears; his strong shoulder wasn't one to cry or lean on. He came and went, he took and left and yet somehow, he would also leave you craving more of him regardless.

Anzu knew the feeling well and despite knowing all the other things as well, she was still no longer capable of getting away. She didn't know how she had ended up in his web anymore, but she was caught in it regardless, unable to escape. When that stately body was atop her, when that rigid flesh sunk deep into her, when those full lips latched hungrily onto her silky own and when that husky voice produced its own array of low, soft sounds... she wanted it. All of it. Wanted Seto, irrationally, desperately, and it kept her coming back to that man over, and over, and over again. Even when there was somebody she was supposed to love, and who so very innocently and sincerely loved her back... It was so easy to lose all guilty conscience when that fantastic body rocked them in such a magnificent way atop these sheets that she had lain on in this very same position so many times before already.

Her world swirled, her voice rose, the heat grew and a couple of dynamic, forceful penetrative motions more got her screaming in salvation. She came, hard, shaking fiercely and arching her bendy spine into him, her captive wrists jerking helplessly in his iron hold as the ecstasy rattled all throughout her, rabid and breathtaking. She moaned hot and ragged because Seto kept going, torturing her oversensitive body with post-orgasmic shocks. Pounding into the clenching and spasming muscles of the girl's ecstatic, trembling body, Seto was only selfishly riding out the wake of his own end because it was pure bliss the way the spastic work of muscles kneaded and massaged his erection burying itself deep into that now even tighter channel.

Once and once again and once more until he, too, found release with a loud groan tearing out of his chest, dropping his sturdy form onto Anzu's still uncontrollably quivering figure. Lying there for a moment, sweaty and satisfied, the young owner of a multimillion gaming empire caught his breath and then moved off her spent, slender frame. Standing up off the bed, he tossed the used condom away and slipped into his socks and pants before putting on his shirt and leisurely shrugging on his trademark silver coat.

Glancing at the pretty brunette who lay there utterly exhausted in all her naked glory, he smirked, never bothered by the way those eyes looked at him - both infatuated and tormented. He had nothing against Yugi. And he felt nothing for Anzu, aside the occasional sexual desire. He came and went. He took and left.

Bending down he stemmed a hand into the mattress, leaning onto it, amused at the rather adorable sparkle that lit up in Anzu's sky-blue eyes. A futile hope that would never be granted, only nourished, sustaining this involvement because it was satisfactory. Tilting and angling his head, Seto caught those reddish, swollen lips in a long, passionately aggressive kiss, listening to her shaky breaths and the soft moan that he coaxed out of that breakable chest. Sweet poison he sent into that charming body, that confused mind, that tearing little heart; a vicious venom that couldn't kill yet kept alive that irrational addiction. He knew Anzu wouldn't be able to resist another time, as many times as Seto wanted because he knew he was just that. Irresistible.

It were mere seconds where he reclined again, severing the contact abruptly. No words, no second glace, he simply turned and walked out of the bedroom and not much later out of the front door of this rented apartment, just to very likely come back through it in a few days time again, knowing that when he'd call, she would come to him and he would find her here - waiting, craving... hoping.


End file.
